Hate and Love
by Bloody moon cat
Summary: What if Kagome had a sister. What if that sister travled with Sesshomaru. This is my first story, so i'm sorry if it's really bad.
1. Dreams

Dream/ Flashback

_"Kagome, I wonder what's in here." A little girl with straight black hair said_

"_I don't want to know. We shouldn't even be in here." Her sister Kagome complained._

"_Fine you just stay up outside then I go look."The little girl said annoyed._

"_I don't want you to get in trouble Kana."_

"_I won't."_

'_She such a crybaby. I wonder what's in….' before she could finish her thought she got sucked into the well. I closed my eyes for a second and I was back in the well so I climbed out. Once I got out I look around nothing but trees!_

"_Were the hell am I!!!??"_

"_Who are you?" a ladies voice behind me asked._

"_Where I am I?" I asked with tears in my eyes._

"_You're in Futile Era." She answered (I don't know what the village is call, so I just uses this, I also can't spell so sorry.) _

"_I ask again who are you?"_

"_I'm K-kana. Who are you?"_

"_I'm priestess Kaede. I live near here would you like to come over?"_

_I just nodded my head._

_~// at Kaede's house//~_

"_Here eat some of this you might feel better."_

_I took the bowl and sipped it. I tasted really good. I took another sip. It was gone in a matter of minutes. Kaede just laughed. I gave her a big grin._

"_So how'd you get here?" she asked_

"_I fell through a well. When I climbed out I was here?" I said with tears in my eyes._

"_Would you like to stay with me, for the time being?" She asked._

_I nodded then smiled._

_~after about a year Kaede tells her little by little about the world, she also learned how to use different weapons, but mastered in swords.~_

_I was living happily with Kaede when a demon came not only ruined my magic lesson but stared attacking people._

"_KANA RUN! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!" I heard Kaede yell so I did what I was told to and got out of there, and ran towards the forest._

_I got deep enough to were the demon won't know where I am. I sat down for about 2 hours till I decided to go back… now which way was back. I stared heading in a random direction. Then I bumped into another demon. 'Just my luck.' I thought. With my luck the demon noticed me and turned around. Looked at me for about 3 minutes then started chasing me. My first thought was 'Wow their so stupid.'_

_Then again with my luck I hit a tree… Not the bights kid. The demon was caching up, so I got up and drew my sword which I lucky remember to grab before I ran._

_The thing laughed at me! I took this opportunity to try and cut him. I got an arm off. Then it pushed me into a tree so hard I stared to black out but didn't I got up and ran._

_I ran and ran for about a mile or two. When I bumped into something I knew it wasn't a tree I hit some of those on the run. I opened my eyes and looked up and saw a guy with long white maybe silver hair. He turned around I noticed he was a demon to. I just sat there knowing there was no way I could get out of this one. Then I see the demon with his arm missing running at full speed but still 'bout 50 feet away. I laughed caz he was so slow. I got up and again took out my sword but this time I didn't point it at I pointed it to the sky. Then closed my eyes. When I opened then the demon was about 20 feet away. 10feet. 5 feet. Now! I said a spell and summoned lighting to the sword. He still didn't get what I was doing. I charged at him then I swung my sword around and stabbed him through the Heart._

_The other demon with long hair slightly laughed. He must not be as stupid as that one. _

"_Why didn't you try and stop my attack?" I asked._

"_I see a need to." He answered._

"_Is that also the reason you haven't killed my yet?"_

"_Yes. But why are you asking? Do you want to die?"_

"_I guess it wouldn't matter no one's going to really care if I'm gone." I answered. Thankful that my black hair was covering my face. I didn't want him to see me cry it would show weakness to a demon._

"_How old are you?" he asked the question surprised me._

"_About 6. Why do you care?"_

"_You don't act like your 6."_

"_Well sorry if I don't give a dam how I act." I said coldly._

"_I'm sorry I just don't want to talk to anyone right now. I just saw my whole village disappear right in front of my eyes. So I'm not in the mood to talk." I said._

"_That must have been hard on you. After 6 years just seeing disappear…"_

"_No, I only lived the for a year when the priestess took me in. After my sister and my family abandoned me. I trusted my sister too."_

"_So you're just like me. My family abandoned me too." He said._

_I looked up at him. He looked like he was about to say something but couldn't because a loud voice yelled "Lord Sesshomaru! Where are you?"_

_The guy looked annoyed… no very annoyed. I giggled. He looked at me like I was some mental kid._

"_Your face was funny." I said._

"_Glad I amuse you." Then he smiled._

_He held out a hand and I took it and got up._

"_Thanks." I smiled a real smile._

"_You look better when your smiling." He said_

_I blushed._

_He smiled._

_Then to ruin the moment a little green this I mean he was small._

"_My lord. I'm so glad to find you." It said_

"_Lord?" I asked him_

"_I'm sorry I didn't get your name what was it?" He asked ignoring the green thing and my question._

"_It's Kana. What's yours?" _

"_I'm Sesshomaru, that's Jaken."_

"_Is he naturally that short?"_

"_Yes I am do you have a problem with it?" Jaken asked._

"_No, I was just wondering. Thanks for talking with me earlier… it meant a lot to me." I smiled a Sesshomaru._

"_Where are you going now?"_

"_Don't know. Most likely just wander around stay at the next village for awhile."_

"_That's not very safe for someone as young as you." He said_

"_Do you have a better suggestion?" I asked_

"_You could come with use. I could teach you how to use that sword." He said._

"_You sure?" I asked a little unsure_

"_Yes."_

_~We been together 10 years after that which would make me sixteen~_


	2. Rin

"Kana… Kana... get up woman!" The oh so annoying voice of Jaken said.

"I'm up shrimp." I said

"Good Lord Sesshomaru is still not here." He said worried.

"You go that way and look for him and I'll go this way happy?" I asked.

"Fine."

It didn't take me long to find him. He was sitting under a tree he looked fine to a normal person but I could tell he was hurt. Then I noticed a little girl there too.

"I don't eat that." He said

The girl brought him wheat.

After a little while she left he said…

"Kana you can come you now."

I jumped from my spot to right beside him.

"You're hurt." I said.

"It's nothing…"

I didn't let him finish:

"It's not nothing. You're hurt." I said.

"Can you watch over that girl?" He asked out of the blue

"Why?"

"I don't know I just have a feeling that something is going to happen."

"Okay but first…" I used a healing spell.

"You should be fine by tomorrow." I said

"Thanks." He said showing the smile that he only shows me.

Now I just have to find her.

Oh that was easy she's right there.

'Why is she just standing there…?'

Demons. What are they doing in a village? I started to run. When I reached the girl I saw wolfs but the whole village was gone. I looked at the girl she was in tears.

"Hey calm down. Girl. Hey!" that got her attention

"It's Rin. Who are you?" she asked. (Just pretend she can talk. It'll help the story.)

"Me I'm with the guy you were just with he sent me her to watch over you. The names Kana. Go back to the clearing were you just were and tell him what happened, you might want to tell him I sent you. Okay?"

She nodded.

"Go!" I yelled.

~Sigh~ wolf demons are such a pain to deal with.

I jumped down towards what's left of the village.

The wolfs looked up and saw me. Dang they have really good senses. I was silent. I knew this wouldn't be easy.

'Okay how many are there 1…2…3…4. Only 4… wait this presents it's the real wolf demon. Great I'm so screwed. What was I thinking?'

"I'm so screwed." I said when I noticed what he had. Jewel shards. But with my luck he had more than one.

I drew my sword as I landed. And was facing so I could see both the wolfs and the wolf demon. The wolfs closed their eyes and stared bark. I no expert but I think they're laughing at me. I'm so pissed I don't care if there were a million wolfs I would kill them all!

"Shut the hell up dogs." I said. That made then shut up. At the same time the wolf demon arrived.


	3. Dogs

"Who the hell are you?" it asked.

"Quite lacking on manners aren't we?" I smirked.

"I'm not going to ask again."

"Fine, if you're that impatient the names Kana… ain't that right dog boy?" I could senesce the little half breed.

"Why are you dragging me into this?" he asked

I gave him an 'are you serious' look. "One because I hate you and two because I can dog boy." I said annoyed. Then I muttered "I surround by idiots."

"Inu Yasha what are you thinking running off without use." Said a voice I hated more than anything my sisters.

"Oh my god it's the sister I wish I never had." I said each word like ice.

"Kana… Onee-san you're still alive!?" The little witch said.

"What right do you this you have to be calling me onee-san huh?" I said words filled with hate. But before we could continue I could hear Rins voice.

"Lady Kana! Lord Sesshomaru is waiting for you!" she yelled.

"Kana hurry up. You're so slow woman." Jaken said. When he got here is beyond me.

"Shut the hell up Jaken. Rin-Chan I'll be right there." I said

Hop, one… two… three. I landed right next to Rin. I looked down at her

"I take your coming with us?"

"She is. Is that a problem?" a voice said from the forest.

"No, my lord." I said

He looked up and glared at the stupid mutt Inu Yasha. I hate him almost as much as I hate Kagome. I glared to but at Kagome. Stupid trader, she didn't even know I was alive! I looked down so may bangs covered my eyes. To anyone else it would look normal but Sesshomaru knew better. He looked at me his gaze softened.

"Let's go." He said putting his arm around me and whisper in my ear.

"We'll talk about this later."

I had no objections to that.

"I would stop right there if I were you." I said taking out my sword and pointing it at the wolf demon and the mutt. Both of which were only one jump to being right next to us.

"How the hell did she?" the wolf asked the dog.

"I could never figure that part out. "

"Sesshomaru…Can I?" I asked wanting to kill them both.

"No. Not now. Later." He replied


End file.
